1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a developing device using a two-component developer containing a toner and a magnetic carrier, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive body by irradiating light modulated based on image information onto the photosensitive body, develops the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image by supplying a toner to the electrostatic latent image, and prints an image on a printing medium by transferring and fixing the toner image to the printing medium.
An imaging forming method, which is performed by the electrophotographic imaging forming apparatus, may be classified as a one-component developing method or a two-component developing method. The one-component developing method uses a one-component developer consisting of a toner. The two-component developing method uses a two-component developer containing a mixture of a toner and a carrier and develops an electrostatic latent image by using the toner alone.
In the two-component developing method, a toner and a carrier are mixed and charged by friction. The charged toner is attached to the carrier by an electrostatic force. The carrier is attached to a developing roller by a magnetic force. The toner is separated from the carrier due to a developing bias voltage applied between the developing roller and the photosensitive body, and is attached to an image region of the photosensitive body, so that an electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible toner image. If the charge amount of toner is insufficient, the toner may be scattered during a developing process. Thus, the toner may contaminate the inside of the image forming apparatus, or the toner may be attached to a non-image region of the photosensitive body, causing background contamination.